Waste Not Want Knots
|location = McReary Residence, Steinway |target = Ancelotti Thugs |fail = Wasted Busted Packie dies Gordon dies Michael dies Dinghy destroyed |reward = $8000 |unlocks = Three Leaf Clover A Long Way to Fall |unlockedby = Harbouring a Grudge |todo = Find a four door car. Pick up Packie and the others. Drive to the waste depot. Get inside the depot and get the cash. Get the cash from the office. Meet up with Packie outside the depot. Escape from the depot with Packie. Swim out and get in the boat. Get Packie back to safety. }} Waste Not Want Knots is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to the protagonist Niko Bellic by Patrick McReary from his house in Meadows Park, Dukes, Liberty City. Overview Niko is introduced to two associates of the McReary Crime Family, Gordon Sargent and Michael Keane, the two of then plus Packie are planing to storm a warehouse that belongs to the Ancelotti Crime Family and steal from them, after being "gently" persuaded by Gordon, Niko decides to join their group. Mission Objectives *Pick up Packie and the others *Drive to the waste depot *Get inside the depot and get the cash *Get the cash from the office *Meet up with Packie outside of the depot *Escape from the depot with Packie *Swim out and get in the boat *Get Packie back to safety Walkthrough Find a four seat car and pick up Packie and the others to the warehouse, there will usually be a Schafter at the side of the house for the player to use. During the drive, Packie reveals to Niko the full plan, which is robbing an Ancelotti Family operation: they are going to run in the front of the warehouse, wipe out anyone in their way, take the money, then run out back where a boat will be waiting for them near the docks on recommendation of Ray Boccino. First Shootout: Junkyard When the player arrive at the warehouse, follow Packie and the guys over two fences to a small junkyard. There will be several goons hanging around outside, so after the player jump the second fence, pull out a weapon and start firing. Stay ahead of the group and kill everyone outside. Make sure to protect Packie and the others. Packie tends to rush into battle and therefore gets killed fairly quickly. The player should keep an eye on him and try to take out their enemies quickly to prevent this from happening or try to get Michael, who has an Assault Rifle, to go along with Packie. The door to the warehouse will not be unlocked until the enemies have been killed. Second Shootout: Warehouse When the player reach the warehouse door on the side facing the street, run in and grab some cover on that low wall right next to the door. Kill everyone inside the warehouse. Then run up the stairs, across the catwalk to the overhead office to grab the bag of cash. Beware the three guys above the ground floor (the office & the catwalk), because they're immune to NPC attack (Packie, Michael, Gordon, even Dwayne's backups), immune to killed by falling, and immune to killed by Niko's trample. Third Shootout: Third party attacks & the escape But now, some Italian mobsters, who are also planning on stealing the money, come into the warehouse and start firing at Packie and his group. Kill the mobsters that can be seen and head down the stairs. Packie will tell Niko to follow him to a boat waiting on the river to get away in. Ignore any mobsters after this point and run, Gordon and Michael will stay behind to take care of them. After Niko steals the money and the Italian mobsters come in, it is better to run away from them and out the back rather than trying to fight them all, as there is almost no cover and the mobsters infinitely spawn. Run out the warehouse and follow Packie to the docks. The player will have to swim to the boat. Once Niko and Packie are in the boat, head to the yellow marker. Once the player is there, the mission is passed. Enemies *Ancelotti Crime Family Afterward *After the mission, Packie will call Niko and ask if he can take his sister Kate out on a date. Packie will also text Niko and tell him to wear a suit for the next mission. *Ray will call Niko after this mission, unlocking his first mission: A Long Way to Fall. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Michael refers to the Gambetti Family as "Gambinos"; the Gambetti Family is based on real life Gambino Family. *This mission introduces swimming. *Packie uses a Pistol during this mission, while Michael uses an Assault Rifle and Gordon uses a Pump Shotgun. Strangely, during the cutscene, Gordon is left-handed (as seen in the picture) however during the main part of the mission, he is right-handed. No NPC in the game is seen as left-handed so this mistake is most likely due to limitations. *This mission could be a reference to the television show The Sopranos, in which the main character, Tony Soprano, is involved in garbage disposal (among other businesses), and his self-described job title is "waste management". *In some lines of dialogue, Packie tells Michael Keane to save his money, while Gordon comments "You shouldn't save too much, Michael. You'll never know. You might get hit by a bus tomorrow...". This could be a reference to his death in the next mission. *In the conversations that take place on the ride to the waste depot, Niko may mention that he heard that Francis is Packie's brother, however, depending on the amount of time the player took to complete the most previous Francis mission and start this one, it is possible that Francis has not yet called Niko to inform him of this. *When Niko and Packie swim out to the boat to escape, Packie asks Niko if he can drive a boat, implying that he can't. However, when they reach the dock, Packie switches places with Niko and drives the boat away easily. *The assault rifle Packie gives to Michael in the beginning cutscene is most likely the same rifle Packie used himself in the last mission, seen that he mentions "one previous owner, safely driven" and uses only a pistol himself in the mission. Navigation }} de:Waste Not Want Knots es:Waste Not Want Knots pl:Waste Not Want Knots Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV